1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing positioning tool set, particularly provided with positioning press blocks able to contact closely and smoothly with the upper inner edge of a bearing so that hammering force can be applied evenly to enable the bearing to be smoothly and quickly assembled and positioned in the insert hole of an axle. The tool set of this invention consists of a plurality of different-sized positioning press blocks respectively formed with two different diameters in order to match with different-sized bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, a bearing is an essential machine part for positioning an axle and reducing wear of the axle, so a bearing is one of the most important transmission machine parts. A conventional way of assembling a bearing, as shown in FIG. 1, is first to put a bearing (B) in the insert hole of an axle and then slightly hammer the upper side of the bearing (B) with a tool (C), or strike every upper corner of the bearing (B) to drive the bearing (B) into the insert hole of the axle with a hollow bar or a copper bar whose diameter is a little smaller than that of the bearing (B). However, assembling the bearing (B) in such conventional way may cause wear to the inner wall of the insert hole (A) of an axle because hammering force can hardly be applied evenly and hence the bearing (B) cannot be kept in a smooth and horizontal condition when being hammered. Thus, the bearing (B) cannot be closely fitted with the insert hole (A) of the axle and, as a result, the axle may produce noises when it is rotated, most likely to cause trouble to machine parts.